


Like smoke (Gone too soon)

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Drabble/Ficlet.Stiles walks in on Derek and Braeden and he is done.





	Like smoke (Gone too soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I might make this into a real story, but I haven't written much in a long time, so no promises. Mostly this has been collecting virtual dust and I thought I would set it free.
> 
> As usual, I don't own anything.

\--

He’d heard it too late, the soft steps up the stairs. It was about the same time that he had groaned into her mouth as she took him inside of her. He supposed he had vaguely noticed the clunky engine echo through the empty parking garage several floors down. That was about the time she had moaned into his ear and sunk her nails into his shoulder. He probably would have cared about the slide of the loft door if he wasn’t preoccupied with her lips wrapping wet heat around his dick. There was, however, no way he could ignore the overwhelming rush of anger and hurt that flooded his senses when the bedroom door creaked open and she merely looked over her shoulder without ceasing her movements.

“Stiles,” he breathed, momentarily frozen, hands still pulling her dark skin closer to his chest.

The boy blinked, hands trembling on the door frame. His eyes flicked between them. He turned without a word and fled down the spiral stairs.

Derek snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed her hips with a glare and shoved her off of him. She squawked an indignant noise, hair falling over her face as she tumbled sideways and he jumped after his boyfriend.

“Shit, Stiles!” He called, grabbing sweatpants on the way out the door and hopping into them as he ran through the hallway. 

The door slammed shut and Derek cursed to himself, jumping down the stairs. He ran across the living room and yanked the door open, just catching the twist of a flannel escaping his sight around the corner of the stairs.

“Damnit, wait!” He jumped an entire flight, looked over the rail and dropped straight down to the bottom to land in front of the surprised teen.

Stiles wouldn’t even meet his eyes, trying to shove past the older man.

“Get the hell out of my way,” Stiles grit out, trying to dodge Derek’s large hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Derek raised his hands in surrender, but stood just in the doorway so Stiles couldn’t leave.

“Please, Stiles,” Derek begged. “Talk to me for one minute-“

“So you can apologize? Tell me you never meant for this to happen, that things just got out of hand?” Stiles finally met his eyes, fury blazing across his face. “I hope she was worth it.” Stiles ducked under Derek's arm and stormed toward the jeep. Derek turned and watched him go, heart slamming in his chest, his wolf howling to follow.

He could hear her heartbeat behind him and he clenched his fists, claws coming out and breaking the skin. Stiles took one look up at him, glancing behind at her and shook his head in disgust, jeep roaring to life and skidding away.

Long, gentle nails ran up his back, traced the triskelion and arched over his shoulders. He shuddered, but did not move away from her.

“Great timing, Brae.” He muttered. He closed his eyes and hung his head, allowing her to run her hands over his chest aimlessly. She nuzzled into his back, peppering kisses along his spine. He shivered and grabbed her hands, holding her tight to him. He breathed in her soft scent and listened to her heartbeat. His emotions were twisting around in a storm through his body. Every time she touched him, a spark shot through his spine, straight from his heart to his dick. She always felt like the first time and he had known he was in trouble long before today.

Soft breath brushed over his neck as she spoke.

“Am I worth it?” She teased, lips brushing against his skin. Derek practically felt his heart shatter in his chest. Stiles’ face flashed across his mind. All he could see was the devastation in the honey eyes. His head swam with the linger of Stiles’ cologne, swirling with anguish. He’d hurt the man who’d stayed by his side for years, who had given his everything so they could help each other rebuild. 

Panic flooded through Derek’s veins, kick-starting him. He pulled away from her and skipped up the stairs two at a time, not bothering to answer her.

Running into his apartment, he kicked off his sweatpants and yanked his underwear and jeans up his legs. He grabbed the nearest shirt on his floor and stepped gracelessly into his shoes. Fishing his keys from his pocket, he turned back, hearing that she’d caught up with him. He looked her over. Of course she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. 

“Get your shit and leave.” He demanded. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“He said he didn’t care if you slept with women!” She protested. His eyes flashed and she scowled, stripping his shirt off and standing naked before him. “You certainly didn’t mind.”

Derek turned away, not giving her another opportunity to play with him.

“Be gone when I get back.” He snarled, running back out of the apartment to chase after Stiles.

Skidding down the steps, Derek reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Scott’s name covered the screen with a missed call and a string of texts that became increasingly threatening in nature.

Throwing the Camaro into gear, he tore out of the garage, phone ringing in his ear.

“Come on, damnit…” He cursed, narrowly missing a red light as he sped across town toward Scott’s house.

“You have one minute before he breaks my phone for talking to you.” Scott answered with a snarl. “Care to explain why he’s at my house, chain smoking with bruised knuckles?” 

Derek flinched at the acid in Scott’s voice. He wasn’t afraid of Scott or what he would do for his best friend. He was, however, man enough to admit he was terrified of an angry Stiles. They’d spent years working through the post-nogitsune rage and terrors, but they all knew that Stiles was a changed person. If Stiles was smoking again, it was to control something within himself. Bruises on his knuckles was always the first sign that he was slipping again and Derek knew it was his fault.

“He didn’t tell you?” Derek asked, instead of answering. He felt the anxiety bubbling up inside of him and tried his best to suppress it, nails scraping over the leather on his steering wheel.

“Listen,” Scott hissed into the phone. “All I know is he went to your house and now he’s here like this. I gotta go make sure he doesn’t do something stupid. I hear your car down the street. Give me some fucking time. Whatever you did, he doesn’t need you right now.” 

Derek slowed to a stop down the block from Scott’s house, parking at the side of the road. He knew Scott was right, but his wolf was clawing at his chest, begging to rescue his partner.

“Scott…” Derek wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, whether he wanted to beg or defend himself or anything. He just needed to see Stiles and keep the cavern in his chest from collapsing his whole being. He needed to fix this.

“Please, go.” Scott whispered. “Don’t do anything stupid until I bring him back down. Then you guys can work out whatever bullshit you need to.”

Derek nodded, unable to say anything. He knew Scott would understand. The teen hung up without another word and Derek stared at the blank phone for a moment before sliding open the texts.

_WTH happened??_  
_Did u guys get into a fight?_  
_Why is he smoking again?_  
_He won’t tell me_  
_Pick up the god damn phone_  
_Hes a mess, wtf did you do?_  
_Fcking answer me or i stg ill come to the loft myself_  
_DEREK. Answer your gd phone_

He knew he should let Scott handle this, but it was killing him to sit and do nothing while Stiles was right down the street. Turning the phone over in his hands a few times, Derek debated his next move. He was spared making a decision when he saw the disgruntled teen run out into the street, gesturing wildly. Scott followed him, also gesturing violently, pointing toward the jeep sitting in the driveway. Derek turned his key just enough to crack the window and eavesdrop on their argument.

“-Outta here Scotty. I don’t give a shit where.” Stiles was pacing across the street, cigarette glowing in the night.

“Ok, that’s fine, but can we please not wake up the neighbors? Let’s hit The Jungle.” Scott hovered nervously at the end of the driveway. Derek saw him look down the street and knew his presence wasn’t missed.

“I mean, he had to fucking know I was there,” Stiles continued as though Scott hadn’t said anything. He paused only to take another drag from his cigarette, holding for a moment and blowing out harshly. “Tell me he didn’t hear me open the door…”

Scott came up beside him and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, trying to steer him out of the middle of the street. Stiles was quiet a second before looking both ways down the street. Luckily, the streetlight was out near the Camaro.

“He’s here.” Stiles stated flatly. It wasn’t a question. Scott sighed, tugging gently at the boy’s arm.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Scott answered. Stiles shook his head and headed back toward Scott’s driveway, throwing the jeep door open and jumping inside. Scott climbed in the other side and the jeep skidded backward out the driveway before Scott even finished closing the door. 

The last thing Derek saw of Stiles was his long, bony fingers pitching the glowing butt of his cigarette out the window and his middle finger up in the air as they drove away into the night.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
